The objective of this project is to study the extent and nature of transcriptional and translational variations during early and late stages of carcinogenesis. It is intended to study the patterns of expression of nuclear genetic loci coding for albumin and carbanyl phosphate synthetase I using immune precipitation and the c DNA probe. Similarly, the effects on mitochondrial gene will be studied by extensive analysis of mitochondrial translation and transcription processes. It is also proposed to characterize and possibly identify the sites of attack of aflatoxin B1 on the mitochondrial genome using restriction analysis and DNA sequencing techniques.